1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to digital processing. More particularly, this invention pertains to digital processing of video imagery. With most particularly, imagery is generated in which an object within the scene is controlled in aspect, range, position, and intensity. One application is simulation of targets. Specifically it is useful for generating imagery for closed-loop simulations, autonomous target recognition algorithm development and tracker end-game signal processing algorithm development.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Methods to date of providing a simulated target variable in size and position require a significant period of processing time which restricts the usefulness of target simulation. These methods use two cascaded sections of one-dimensional processing, i.e., the image is processed in the horizontal direction and then in the vertical direction. The minimum total propagation delay from input to output is two video frame times. The delay between specification of the desired target position and size and the implementation of those specifications in an output image is the specification delay. The specification delay is also two frames. Such delays effectively prevent real-time target simulation via video digital processing.